roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Trent
}} Trent, labeled The Normal Kid, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. He was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Screaming Gophers. Camp Drama In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, Trent was the twenty-first camper to arrive on the island. During the challenge, Trent walked in late, having gone to the bathroom but found a hobo in the outhouse. He lead his team in the building phase, leading them to victory in the challenge. In The Hunter Games, the Screaming Gophers were all talking about how much they hated Heather, and Trent defended her, saying he liked "seeing the good in people". He advised Heather to lay low. However, during the challenge, Heather picked Trent for her group. They lasted fairly long in the challenge, until Chef found them, Heather holding Trent. The two ran, hit a dead-end, and Heather sacrificed Trent and ran away. After Heather won the challenge, he congratulated Heather, and told her 'no hard feelings', not caring about her betraying him. In Featherheads, Trent suggested that DJ participate in the first portion of the challenge, which backfired when he discovered that DJ would not be able to participate in the football game. During the game, Trent played well, but was constantly getting hurt, being bitten by Izzy and kicked by Noah . He considered sitting out of the second round due to his injuries, but decided against it because his team needed it. He ended up getting hurt even more, and his team lost. Trent was saddened when his friend Ezekiel went home. In Forest Grumps, Trent is still upset over Ezekiel's elimination, calling him "naive but cool". When Heather flirts with Trent during the challenge, Trent absent-mindedly replies to her, but still decides to help Gwen collect firewood even when Heather tells Gwen and Leshawna that they have to do all of the work. Trent is happy when his team wins, and Heather calls that her, Lindsay , Katie and Trent have first dibs at the hot tub they won, confusing Trent. In Superstale, Trent admitted that he could play the guitar for the talent show. Heather suggested that he should sing as well, as she thought he was really good at it. During the talent show, he came up with a well-thought-out song that hinted his crush for one of the girls at camp. He scored seven points, and later his team won the challenge. In Fool's Gold, Trent had little dialogue in this episode. He was one of the only members of his team to actually support Tyler's relationship with Bridgette. He seemed to do pretty well in the challenge but his team lost in the tie-breaker. He later voted off Justin for thinkng about Gwen's possible crush on him. In Your Goose Is Cooked, Trent came up with the idea to make a club sandwich. He worked on it with DJ and Lindsay. He was cutting vegetables when he accidentally cut off his finger. He panicked, and was taken to medical, where he got his finger stitched back on. He is disappointed when his team loses, and votes for Katie, who made the cooked pumpkin. However, his friend DJ goes home. In Chris-napped, Trent is on a canoe with Gwen and Leshawna. They discuss the previous vote, none of them having voted for DJ, and Trent is suspicious. Trent is shocked at Katie's sudden rebellion. On the island, when Heather is thrown in quicksand by a weird bird thing, Trent rushes to save her. He saves her, and he says in the confessional that since Gwen is into Justin, he can date Heather. His team later loses, and Trent votes Katie, at Heather's request. In In Gwen We Trust , Trent and Heather are officially a couple. During the rock-climbing portion of the challenge, Heather lets Gwen fall, angering Trent. Heather then falls herself, and Trent gets mad when Gwen accuses her of faking it. Later, Trent, Lindsay, and Leshawna win the three-legged race for the team. After the toboggan challenge, Trent forgives Gwen and friend-zones her. In Snakes and a Plane, Trent is revealed to be afraid of flying. He goes onto a plane with Beth and Izzy, and manages to face his fear. He later votes Justin, who is useless in challenges, off. In Hot Air Ba-loon, Trent goes to search for parts with Heather, who questions him about why they haven't kissed yet, and then says that if he ever leaves her, she'll feed him to Sadie, terrifying Trent. When Chris goes on the air balloon with Izzy, Trent wonders what will happen if he dies, and is disappointed to see Chris survive. In Ladybug in the Camp, Trent is given an iguana to take care of, after Chris says he's a terrible judge of character. Trent names his iguana Jimmi, and successfully trains him. However, he is attacked by Cody's frog. In Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless, Trent volunteers to make the music for the commercial. He doesn't have many lines, but is surprised when his team wins the challenge. In Tidal Brave, Trent is shocked to see that the camp is flooded and that he must spend the next ten hours with his team in their cabin. Trent plays his guitar when Geoff suggests they have a part. He also encourages Gwen to dance. Trent is happy when the Gophers win the challenge. In Losers Who Lunch, Trent is seen relaxing with Lindsay in the hottubb at the beach party the Gopher's are having as a reward for last episodes victory. She asks Trent how things with Heather are going and he says they are going great, but when Lindsay reminds him of Gwen he seems to have some feelins for her. Trent is shocked to see Katie has returned to the island. He also finds that she has gotten a lot more creepier since he last saw her, comparing her to how crazy Sadie had gotten. Trent has a hard time during the eating challenge and vomits just before trying to eat the second dish. He congratulates Geoff when he wins the challenge. In Brute Camp, Trent is forced to write a paragraph about how much he loves Chef. Although his paragraph is better than Izzy, he ends up losing to Beth. At the elimination ceremony, Trent is missing and no one knows where he is. After the elimination ceremony Heather gathers him, Beth and Lindsay together to discuss eliminating Geoff. Trent disagrees, but Heather just tells him to shut up. Appearances *107 - Your Goose Is Cooked *108 - Chris-napped *109 - In Gwen We Trust *110 - Snakes and a Plane *111 - Hot Air Ba-loon *112 - Ladybug in the Camp *113 - Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless *114 - Tidal Brave Trivia *After the ninth episode, Trent's actor Thebiggesttdifan left the role, as he felt he had missed too much of the series to properly play Trent. EnTrey, his former substitute, took on the role full-time from then on. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Screaming Gophers